Easter
Easter is a Spring holiday that is celebrated during gameplay in Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, Papa's Donuteria, and Papa's Cheeseria. In Papa's Pastaria, Romano Wedding replaces it. In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, Easter is the third holiday celebrated in the game. It is unlocked along with Xandra (Cupcakeria),Mandi (To Go!),Cletus (HD) on Rank 16. The badge "Easter Candy" is received when unlocking all of the Easter toppings. In Papa's Donuteria, Easter is the eighth holiday celebrated in the game. It is unlocked along with Cletus on Rank 41. The badge called "Easter Basket" is received when you unlock all of the Easter toppings. In Papa's Cheeseria, Easter is the twelfth and final holiday celebrated in the game. It is unlocked with Edoardo Romano on Rank 61. During this holiday, some customers will bring in Easter baskets to hold when entering the restaurant. Customers Who Like Easter *Cletus *Penny (Except Cupcakeria) *Vicky (Except Donuteria) *Mandi (Except Cheeseria) *Kingsley (Except Donuteria & Cheeseria) *Mindy (Except Donuteria & Cupcakeria To Go!) *Mary (Donuteria & Bakeria) *Prudence (Cupcakeria To Go! / HD) *Ivy (Cupcakeria To Go! / HD) *Xandra (Cupcakeria) *Utah (Donuteria) *Taylor (Donuteria) *Wendy (Donuteria) *Little Edoardo (Cheeseria) *Olivia (Cheeseria) *Papa Louie (Cheeseria) *Sarge Fan (Cupcakeria To Go!) *Greg (Cupcakeria To Go!) *Perri (Bakeria) Easter Liners *Blue with 2 Streaks of Purple Zig-Zags; Yellow Dots in Between *Grass and Dirt * Pink, Yellow and Light-Blue Tulips on a Green Background *Easter Bunny's Face Easter Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Xandra on Day 1 of Easter) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked at Day 2 of Easter) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 17 of Easter) *Candy Egg (Unlocked at Day 3 of Easter) *Tulip Cookies (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 18 of Easter) Papa's Donuteria *Egg Cutter (Unlocked with Cletus on Day 1 of Easter) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked at Day 2 of Easter) *Lavender Icing (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 42) *Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Easter) *Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 43) *Pink Lemonade Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Easter) Papa's Cheeseria *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked on Rank 61 of Easter with Edoardo Romano) *Paska Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Sirecz Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Penny) *Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 62) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 16) *Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 16) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked on the Day 2 of Easter) *Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Unlocked with Penny at Rank 17) *Candy Egg (Unlocked on the Day 4 of Easter) *Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 18) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Battenberg Cake (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) *Bunny Ear Candy (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 16) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Day 2 of Easter) *Jelly Beans (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 17) *Candy Egg (Day 4 of Easter) *Tulip Cookie (Unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 18) Trivia *Easter isn't celebrated in Pastaria. **Because it was replaces by Romano Wedding. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, Xandra is dressed up as a bunny in a tutu, and represents Easter. **In Papa's Donuteria and onwards, Cletus is dressed as a bunny, and replaces Xandra. *Cletus is the only customer who likes this holiday in every game when it appears. *In Papa's Cheeseria, there are 10 Easter eggs hidden around the outside of the Cheeseria, and 3 more hidden where the parade takes place. *The customers who were in line to break the egg in the 2015 Easter holiday picture were placed in the order of when they debuted in the games: **Cecilia - Papa's Pizzeria **Cletus - Papa's Burgeria **Xandra - Papa's Taco Mia! *The theme icon for this is an . Gallery Easter 15 small.jpg|2015 Easter Holiday Picture Powder Point-Easter.png|Powder Point During Easter Easter Onion.png|Easter Onion Easter Day Sign.png|Easter Sign James Easter.jpg|Papa's Cupcakeria: James During Easter Easter logo2.png|Easter Logo Xandra at easter.png|Xandra's outfit Onion easter 15.gif|Easter Onion Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD